Adolf Hitler
DC History Arcane During World War I, a young Hitler, still a corporal in the German Army, along with Stalin and a young Asian man, visited Anton Arcane during his early experiments in re-animating the dead. Still later, Anton Arcane claimed to have manipulated Hitler into inciting WW II as a means of acquiring corpses to experiment upon. Spear of Destiny In 1940, Hitler acquired the powerful mystical artifact known as the Spear of Destiny. He used it to try to kill Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and the Flash (Jay Garrick). The attempt was unsuccessful due to the timely intervention of the Spectre (Jim Corrigan). In 1941, Hitler allied himself with the Dragon King, creating a mystic barrier around German and Japanese territories. This barrier successfully protected them from the intervention of any magic based superhero. Death Near the end of the war, Hitler attempted to use the Spear of Destiny to link the fate of the Nordic gods' Ragnarok to that of the universe. Immediately following the events of the Crisis On Infinite Earths, the mystical power of the Spectre, who was lying dormant following his battle with the Anti-Monitor, was tapped into by the Spear in 1945 as Hitler cast the spell, and the universe was destroyed through time as the Nordic gods lost the Ragnarok. Dr. Fate transported the Justice Society members of that present time to Asgard of 1945 to change the course of the Ragnarok to keep the universe from being destroyed. As a result of the change, Hitler discovered that his plans were defeated. Marvel (Timely) History Adolf Hitler, the intolerant Pauline ruler of Germany, had many brushes with the esoteric during his career. He may have been manipulated by Heinrich Krowler and the Chapel of Dresden. He started the World War II with the purpose of expanding Nazi Germany. He created an alliance with the italian dictator Benito Mussolini and with the Japanese empire. He was served by the Rumor, the Reaper, Colonel Klaue, Jorgen Kline, the Agent of a 1,000 Faces, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker, Frieda Ratsel and Wilhelm Lohmer, though Bucher spoke out against the alliance with Japan. Overtly opposed by the Invaders and secretly opposed by Khonshu and a time-travelling Doctor Strange, Hitler met defeat in 1945. Hitler's primary disciple, the Red Skull did not remain subordinate to the Fuhrer. The Skull's dreams of conquest and a "New World Order" were even more ambitous and far reaching than Hitler's. The Skull eventually came into direct conflict with a clone of the Fuhrer, whose consciousness he trapped in a replica of the Cosmic Cube. The consciousness has since escaped and retaliated in kind. Hitler was killed in self defense by the Human Torch in Hitler's bunker in the closing days of World War II. When the Russians were invading Berlin, the Torch and Toro broke into Hitler's bunker just as he was about to commit suicide, to offer him the chance to surrender himself to the Americans, rather than the Russians. Hitler turned his pistol and opened fire. In return, the Human Torch blasted fire at Hitler, thus burning him alive. Hitler's brain was removed from his deceased body and Hitler himself was cloned by the scientist Arnim Zola. Fawcett History Hitler was a part of Earth-S. He first appeared in Master Comics 13 and died in Master Comics 73. Category:Characters Category:DC Category:DC Characters Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Fawcett Category:Fawcett Characters